


FB脑洞体骨科半人马

by momo323841



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, thesewt - Freeform, 人外, 半人马, 第二人称
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo323841/pseuds/momo323841





	FB脑洞体骨科半人马

兄弟俩的第一次，哥哥涨起的性器难消，前腿搭在床上企图用床沿磨蹭自己，可奈何根本碰不到关键位置，前液弄脏了床单，而且马蹄的声音很糟糕，纽特被声音吸引过来，趴在门缝观看，14岁的纽特跟22岁的哥哥，哥哥正在青春期，已经有过女朋友知道个中滋味可这次回家并没有女友帮他，而纽特因为身边哥哥的关系爱上神奇动物，对着哥哥这种半人马也着迷，鬼使神差的纽特进了铺着厚重地毯的卧室，这地毯是为了忒修斯走路无声的，但现在急躁的人马把地毯踏的发白，纽特没有穿鞋，高筒袜与短裤露着一节有肉感的大腿，背带裤，衬衣，还有个讨喜的小蝴蝶结，哥哥只穿着衬衣而且已经皱了，光打在他黑色的马身上油亮浓密的毛仿佛溶成一体，忒修斯注意到纽特的到来知道他弟弟的喜好，他比起羞愧更多的是情欲难消的暴怒，于是他让纽特离开，而纽特吭了下嗓子没有出声，男孩倔强的靠近一点点触碰他哥哥的身子，为他梳理炸起的毛，最后钻到人马肚子下去搂着那根涨起的玩应，一丝羞愧钻进忒修斯心中，因为这感觉太好了，比他女朋友的都要好，纽特懵懂的触碰带给他更多的快感，忒修斯趴了下来，前腿搭着床后腿则直接坐在地上，斜撑的性器就在纽特眼前，纽特也趴在地上，他用手爱抚，用手臂拥抱，最后整个人躺在性器与床的空隙间，14岁的小小身子叠了起来，马类硕大的性器蹭着他的大腿根顶在他的胸口，男孩只要低头就能让吐息落在那东西上，半人马的性器太大了，头部也肿胀的翻起，纽特就摸着那翻起一圈圈爱抚，他的小腿攀着哥哥的根部，大腿的腿根被哥哥的残暴的触碰挤压着，最后他也意乱情迷，朦胧的双眼漫着水气，他低头亲吻顶端，而哥哥因这背德的触感射了出来，纵使他迅速错开的位置避免了颜射可浊液擦着他的耳朵边落在床上以及地板上，纽特的手上也有，当然还有他的裤子里他自己射出的那份

.但这样的忒修斯被打伤了，被几只劣等马牵引，嘴上被草绳子绑住，嘴角磨出血，深色的头发沾了泥水打着卷当着他的眼睛，你来救他，他注意到你更加激烈的挣扎起来，前后跳动的身子，却被人用马鞭狠狠抽上一下，于是你趁机冲出去，带领着一只小队，魔杖的绳索抽开了其他人。他获救了，你们之间的感情升温，他这几日没有洗澡，也没换的衣服，腿间也没有，人马没法帮自己，于是你提出帮他，你摸着他的背毛，他站在你面前，你用马刷清洁他的马身，也用粗糙的刷子刷他人类的半身，他的皮肤发烫红肿，可军队没什么能让人享受的东西，他有被蹭过下意识的躲闪与红肿，洗过人类小腹的颤抖，你为他重新顶马掌，为他的嘴角上药，捧着他的脸细细打量这重新俊俏的人，然后他抱住你，让人类的半身与你紧贴“纽特”他说“我需要你的帮助”这是他第一次向你提出请求，你答应了，而且后悔了，人马没法自慰，而你为他刷洗的动作叫这位很久没有生活的人勃起了，但现在他难耐不住了，他说你是粗暴的挑逗，却极其管用，你红着脸为他搓揉性器，马的很大，头部像是个成年男子的拳头，而你这样做的时候他正盯着你的脸，最后他开口，他想进入你。鬼使神差的你同意了，这是为什么已经不得而知了，你扶着横木俯下腰，让屁股翘起，前戏是漫长的，看得出他想让你舒适，你在他手上射了两次，温柔的口舌撩拨的你湿透了，后穴被舌舔过羞耻让你酸透了小腹，然后他将前腿踩在横木上，整个下身笼罩住了你，过于磅礴的气势唬住了你，你开始打退堂鼓，然后那根马的性器顶住你的臀缝，拳头大的龟头柔软的像是荔枝，它顶进你被弄的很好的后穴，进入了甬道，但也不是全部，只是一部分，但这部分也够你的了，你低着头能看到自己撑起的性器跟被操的隆起的小腹，一下下的开凿能让你看到肚子里鼓起的小包，呻吟开始在你口中溢出，你祈求他慢一些，你觉得你要被钉死在这根阴茎上，但实际上他连一半都没能进去，你根本撑不住横木，过软的腰将你挂在他上面，你到的次数太多以至于射出来的只有稀薄的前液，终于他下压着身子射了出来，一部分撑的你小腹隆起，一部分溅在你腿间，他将软在地上的你抱起来，亲吻你的鼻尖跟唇，你浑身是汗腿间是流淌不尽的精液，于是他开始为你洗澡


End file.
